Lubricant pumping apparatus typically draw lubricant into a pump inlet from a sump of the engine, and pump the lubricant under pressure to a plurality of galleries within the engine, from where the lubricant is distributed, to the working components to be lubricated. The lubricant then returns, usually under gravity, to the sump for further use.
In a working machine such as for example only, a skid steer type loading machine, which has a body mounting the engine, and a working arm e.g. for performing loading operations, in use the machine can adopt extreme attitudes, for example, an attitude which may be 45° to 50° or more to the horizontal. It will be appreciated that with an engine in such an extreme attitude, the lubricant may pool in the sump away from the pump inlet. This may cause the engine to be starved of essential lubrication, which may at least lead to premature engine wear. Where the lubricant starvation is prolonged, this may result in the catastrophic failure of the engine.